Wątek forum:LEGO Ninjago/@comment-26842523-20150101120903/@comment-26842523-20150615200606
Micho4l napisał(a): VectorTheNinjaFox napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): 79.191.95.209 napisał(a): Kar0l napisał(a): Nowa ulotka z garścią nowych opisów. według tej książeczki kryształ krainy jest portalem do 16 różnych wymiarów. czy Hagemanowie nie przesadzają? zakładając, że Ninjago wlicza się w kryształ, nadal mamy 12 wymiarów o których nic nie wiemy kraina Ninjago, królestwo węży, sekretny wymiar i przeklęty wymiar]. tworzenie wielkiego uniwersum przy podstawowych błędach chronologicznych z jedną z głównych postaci jest jak dla mnie zbędne. Właściwie to nie znamy 13 wymiarów. Królestwa Węży nie należy wliczać, ponieważ to po prostu świat równoległy, w którym historia potoczyła się inaczej. W teorii takich światów powinno być nieskończoność. Choć to prawda, 16 wymiarów to zdecydowanie za dużo, zwłaszcza, że najprawdopodobniej nie poznamy większości z nich (o ile w ogóle poznamy jakikolwiek inny niż te już znane). (UWAGA SPEKULACJE MOGĄ WYRZĄDZIĆ FANDOMOWY BUL DUPY WŚRÓD FANÓW NINJAGO NIE CZYTAJ WIADOMOŚCI JEŚLI NIE CHCESZ ABY TWOJA DUPA BOLAŁA) a co jeśli jednym z tych światów jest Chima? jest to spekulacja na skale dużą między innymi dlatego że pod koniec widzimy nieznane światy co jeśli Hagemanowie i Autorzy Chimy mają zamiar zrobić jakiś crosovver? mimo to jednak obalenie tej spekulacji jest bardzo proste : te krainy to latające wyspy a nie widać jakoś aby Ninjago było wyspą dryfującą sobie w powietrzu powiecie tu RACJA SAM SIEBIE OBALIŁEŚ! ale jeśli Chima jest w powietrzu a Ninjago na dole? jednak wymiar Chimy jest niewidoczny? bo otoczony specjalną powłoką przez kolejne bóstwa? i można tam się dostać przez kryształ krainy? ... A co jeżeli jednym z wymiarów jest uniwersum Lego Ultra Agents. Przecież i w Ninjago, i w Ultra Agents jest Toxikita i Mr. Pale/Paleman. Wiem, że to pewnie wykorzystanie starych animacji, ale miasto Astor (tam gdzie dzieja się wydarzenia z Ultra Agents) może być miastem Ninjago, w alternatywnym wymiarze w którym była wojna lub kataklizm (np. zderzenie materii i antymaterii, przecież Antimatter to główny antagonista Ultra Agentów) a jedyni z Mistrzów Żywiołów, którzy przeżyli to wyżej wspomniani Mr. Pale i Toxikita. Dlaczego akurat oni, spytacie. Toxikita jest odporna na toksyny, a Paleman mógł się gdzieś wkraść (np. do schronu) Teraz pewnie ktoś się doczepi do ich mocy. Moja teoria jest taka: Ta dwójka straciła moce przez katastrofę, a Antimatter przywrócił im te moce, pod warunkiem, że będą mu pomagać (W Ultra Agents Toxikita i Mr. Pale są źli). Ninja zginęli, zastąpili ich Agenci. Pamiętajcie, że to nie jest przyszłość Ninjago, a jedynie jeden z wymiarów, w których losy potoczyły się inaczej. Vector, teoria z Chimą jest dobra, no ale brak wielu argumentów (w twoim poście znalazłem 1-2 argumenty) Wracając do Ultra Agents, mam druga teorię: Toxikita i Mr. Pale ...[UWAGA! WIELKI BÓL TYŁKA]... mogli jakimś cudem przenieść się przez kryształ do wymiaru Ultra Agents, stracić wtedy moc (za dużo energii użyli do podróży), a Antimatter przywrócił im moce, pod podanym w poprzedniej teorii warunkiem. ''BARDZO PROSZĘ Kar0la LUB INNY PODMIOT ODPOWIEDZIALNY ZA WIKIĘ O NIE USUWANIE TEGO POSTA! '' Dobra prawdopodobnie jeden wymiar z głowy. Ale co z innymi? Kiedy opowiedziałem koledze o 16 wymiarach, to on powiedział, że może, powtarzam MOŻE istnieje wymiar smoków. Przecież przemieszczają się między światami. Tą kwestie pozostawiam do dyskusji. Ciekawi mnie jedna sprawa: w pilotażowych odcinkach to Podziemia były krainą zmarłych, teraz dowiadujemy się, że taką krainą jest Przeklęty Wymiar (fakt, tam wysyłano węże i kultystów, ale według mnie to wygnanie jest swego rodzaju śmiercią). Może ciało (a raczej kości) trafia do Podziemia, gdzie zmarli tracą pamięć i rozpoczynają nowe życie (nawiązanie do mojego ulubionego tematu na Fanon Wiki: Ninjago według Kar0la), a dusza trafia do Przeklętego Wymiaru. W trakcie pisania tego posta, nagle zacząłem się zastanawiać gdzie trafił Clause. Miejsce do którego mógł trafić to może być jeden z wymiarów. Nazwałem go Wymiar Nicości (ale 1-szą nazwą był Wymiar Clause'a) Koniec - Di Ent #Nie łączyłbym Ninjago z Ultra Agents, bo naprawdę trudno to zrobić. Toxikita i Invizable z Ultra Agents to zwykli ludzie przemienieni w złoczyńców przez Antimattera (i prawdopodobnie uzdrowieni po zakończeniu), a Tox i Pale Man z Ninjago to potomkowie oryginalnych Mistrzów Żywiołów. To zupełnie różne postacie i zupełnie różne uniwersa. #Jeśli chodzi o Chimę, to należy spojrzeć na to inaczej - gdyby Chima była latającą wyspą gdzieś nad Ninjago to wtedy znajdowałyby się w jednym wymiarze. Żeby Chima była jednym z wymiarów musiałaby istnieć w odrębnej przestrzeni. Taki crossover byłby dość ciekawy i na pewno zabolałby wielu hejterów Chimy. #Podziemia to kraina zmarłych, Przeklęta Kraina to więzienie dla wygnanych. Niby Clouse i Garmadon mówili o Przeklętej Krainie jak o śmierci, to według mnie to idiotyzm. Przemiana w ducha to nie to samo co śmierć. Być może mieszkańcy Ninjago po prostu tak to postrzegają. Natomiast same Podziemia chyba już dawno zostały zapomniane przez twórców. A szkoda... #Umiejętność smoków do przemieszczania się między Krainą Ninjago a Podziemiami to nie żadna specjalna moc, a jedynie zdolność o osiągania odpowiednich prędkości. #Wątpię, by którymkolwiek z tych wymiarów była inna seria LEGO. Spójrzcie na znane trzy: Ninjago to zwykła planeta w jakiejś galaktyce, natomiast Sekretny Wymiar i Przeklęta Kraina to niewielkie światy, w których, z tego co wiemy, nie ma zbyt wiele. Innymi słowy Ninjago pełni rolę głównego wymiaru, z którym połączone jest 15 kieszonkowych wymiarów. Takie rozwiązanie wydaje mi się bardziej racjonalne niż łączenie różnych serii LEGO w wieloświat.